


Weaving a Web

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Conspiracy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were more threads to be woven in Ruby's web, and Sam hardly realized that he was the prey. Set while Dean is in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaving a Web

Title: Weaving a Web  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Sam and Ruby  
Words: 287  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: There were more threads to be woven in Ruby's web, and Sam hardly realized that he was the prey. Set while Dean is in hell.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

"Hunter's whore."

She sneered at the dying demon and let the words roll off her back. She'd been called worse.

Ruby watched as Sam lowered the bloody knife to his side. She smiled in Sam's shadow; her own personal attack dog.

"He shouldn't have called you that." Sam's eyes narrowed.

Ruby was nonchalant. "It's true, isn't it?"

She watched as Sam's Adam's apple bounced up and down as his throat constricted in tight emotion. "No."

He had taken the bait. She smiled. Oh, Sam. Deny, deny, deny.

Ruby knew all along that Sam was the easier of the two to get to. Dean was too suspicious. Too...good. Dean had been wise; he stayed away from demons like all the manuals said to. But, Sam wanted to understand them. To know them.

Oh, how Lilith would giggle and clap her hands with glee if she could see what Sammy was turning into.

Sam was good for a lot of things. Even for things she hadn't intended on. Bringing back mouth-watering fast food, a night of fun in the backseat of the Impala, or as a personal bodyguard.

Sam Winchester was her claim. So much easier to control without his brother around. Although she didn't relish his fate. She knew herself how horrible the pit was.

"Come on," she instructed while grabbing onto his sleeve. "It's getting late." Hunting could get rather boring.

She didn't even need to turn to know that Sam was already obediently trotting after her.

Ruby smirked as the moon hid behind a cloud.

Oh, yes. There were more threads to be woven in her web, and Sam hardly realized that he was the prey.

Even Lilith couldn't guess that it was just so damned...easy.


End file.
